


The enterprise crew

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How the enterprise crew falls in love with you, how they ask you out, all the good stuff! Also this is my first fanfic please give me ideas and  suggestions in the comments?
Relationships: Enterprise Crew x Reader, Jim Kirk x reader - Relationship, Leonard Bones Mcoy x Reader - Relationship, Montgomery Scotty Scott x Reader - Relationship, Nyota Uhura x reader, Pavel Chekov x reader, Spock x Reader, Star Trek x Reader - Relationship, Sulu x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The enterprise crew

Enterprise crew 

Montgomery Scotty Scott  
both of you noticed each other at the academy you started dating a few months into academy. You where both assigned to the enterprise because you where a tech genius and he was an amazing engineer. Scotty is an amazing guy But he gets a little mean when you mess up with the ship (on the rare occasion you do) But he feels terrible afterward. You always make up drink scotch and snuggle. 

James T. Kirk  
Kirk is the kinda guy who flirts with you incessantly but never has the guts to ask you out And then when you ask him out he is like “Of course I was gonna so you yea sure (y/n)”. You eat dinner in his quarters. He is playing music in the background so you ask him if he would like to dance. He says he doesn’t know how to dance. You spend the rest of the teaching him how to dance.

Spock  
Spock has always noticed you from afar, from how beautiful you where to how smart you where in situations that would crack many people. But he never acknowledges his feelings until you almost die. He then realized he loves you, and confesses. He calls you ashaya. You don’t understand until bones calls you over and says that means love.you say how you have loved him for a long time too. You keep your PDA to a minimum but you definitely flirt with him. He is also protective over you but knows you can handle yourself.

Pavel Chekov  
Pavel buys you flowers every Valentine’s Day, calls you beautiful and will always be there for you. then when he asks you out he runs out of the room in embarrassment, worried that he messed up your friendship. You find him in the observatory, huddled in the corner sobbing. You assure him you like him too. You give him a peck on the lips and ask him where he would like to go for the date? he says how about right now? You become the most amazing couple afterward, having date night once a week. 

Leonard bones McCoy  
Bones doesn’t like you at first then becomes your best friend then he’s like oh well I’m im love with (y/n). Then he asks you out. You have an asking first date. He is always there for you but can be a bit gruff at times. if you ever have nightmares he will give u pills then come to your room and stay with you till you fall asleep. He also gets mad when you get hurt because he can’t loose you he loves you too much. He calls you darlin and sugar and honey and loves you no matter what if you get hurt he is nervous to treat you because if he messes up he will never forgive himself. 

Nyota Uhura  
Uhura is your best friend first, you where roommates at the academy. When you fall for her you are worried it will ruin your friendship but you say you love her anyway. she loves you too and always has but never wanted to intrude soon your friendship But when you ask her she rejoices and says of course! She always stays your friend and you move in together quickly and watch net dramas all the time and snuggle

Sulu  
You bonded over plants and then you realized you liked him. He had always known but never said anything. You eventually asked him out, because he was never going to act. You asked him out offering him a plant you found at the last planet and potted it. you worked in the science department, and him in the helm. You don’t get to see each other much but when you do you make the time worth it. 


End file.
